For the Lolz - Oliver x Len
by choco-assassin1279
Summary: Oliver is an orphan who desperately needs money. One day as he is walking towards his desolate future it is turned around by a man with long purple hair who takes him to the Vocaloid mansion. Once there he meets another boy of his own age. What will become of this new relationship - an orphan boy and a famous vocaloid?
1. Chapter 1

Oliver walked slowly, dragging his bare feet over the concrete footpath. He didn't know why his feet felt like lead weights, or why his whole body screamed to turn around, to run as far away from his destination as possible. But he couldn't. He needed this job. The thought of the docks repulsed him. There, the air was choked with smoke, dirty orphans worked all day for a few coins, men shuffled around glaring at the workers and children strained their backs and arms lifting heavy boxes for days on end.

_How can I even think of doing this?_ Oliver thought. Then he shook his head and kept walking. _I need the money._

But was it worth it? Oliver's feet stopped moving, and he simply stood on the footpath, battling with himself. He thought of that horrible image, those orphans with dirt stained faces and torn clothes, the men who strolled around yelling at people, the ash-choked air. He imagined himself there. What he saw made him shudder. His navy cloak was torn to ribbons, his hat covered in dirt. His bandages were falling undone. Worst of all, his faced matched the children around him. Desolate. Hopeless. Abandoned. Empty.

Oliver's legs shook, and he sank to the pavement. His right eye – the one not obscured by bandages – prickled, and Oliver blinked hard, but it was no use. Soon tears were falling freely down his face, and he sat with his head in his hands on the footpath. Then he heard footsteps approaching, but ignored them, completely submerged in his misery.

"Hey, are you alright?" said a male voice.

With a sniff, Oliver looked up. A man with long purple hair and violet eyes was standing above him. Concern was written all over his face. Oliver hurriedly wiped at his face.

"I – I'm fine," he said, after releasing his clenched throat.

The man frowned.

"Are you sure?" he asked.

Oliver nodded firmly.

"Yes." He said.

The man shrugged.

"Where are you off to?" he asked.

Oliver hesitated, and then decided it wouldn't do any harm.

"The docks." he said.

The man frowned.

"What's your name?" he asked finally.

"Oliver," Oliver said automatically.

The man raised an eyebrow.

"Why don't you come with me?"

Oliver tensed. He had only too much experience of what happened when a lone man asked if you would go somewhere with him. Then he sighed. Anywhere was better than the bleak docks. He swallowed, and then nodded.

The man smiled and put a hand on Oliver's back to guide him forward. Oliver flinched at the touch, and the man took his hand away and instead led him down a side street, then out onto a main road.

"What's your name by the way?" Oliver asked as they walked.

The man chuckled to himself.

"I'm Gakupo." He said. "I'm one of the Vocaloids."

"Oh… I see…" Oliver said.

He left it there as they walked down the road, the houses becoming bigger and fancier as they went. Soon the houses were so big and fancy that Oliver saw fit to start calling them mansions, and Oliver stared up at them. Finally the 'Gakupo' man stopped and nodded at a camera hidden in a big white painted gate. The gate slid open on oiled hinges and Gakupo lead the nervous Oliver up a short gravel path and up three steps to the huge polished wooden door. Gakupo pushed on the door, and it swung open. Oliver gasped.

"Oh… my… goodness…"

**au: Helooo to anyone who has risked their sanity by reading this! This is my first fanfic on this site, so any feedback would be greatly appreciated! I'm planning to upload another chapter soon, but I'm still trying to get the hang of the site. Yes, I am very negative about myself, so any random cheer-up comments are also welcome! Also if you have any ideas for me to put in the fanfic, feel free to share them, cause I've only thought a couple of chapters ahead. Anyways, *begins to back towards the door* I take my leave! Farewell, good ladies and gentlemen! *runs out the door* *runs back in a bows then runs away again***


	2. Chapter 2

**Hey guys, I'm sorry I haven't updated yet! I have been having a complete mind blank, so this chapter is gonna be really crappy! By the way, TimetoTango helped me a lot with this, so bow down to her superior writing skillz! Anyways, here it is. *****Bows and presents fanfic***

"Oh… my… goodness…"

Gakupo looked down at the boy and grinned. Oliver took a single step forward and simply stood in awe. He turned in a slow circle, his one visible golden eye wide and shining, his lips parted slightly as he gazed around the huge entrance hall.

Suddenly a pair of voices broke out from behind one of the doors.

"I DON'T CARE IF YOU'RE IN A BAD MOOD, WE NEED TO RECORD THIS!"

"I CAN'T DO IT! I'M SICK AND THAT'S WHAT _PUT_ ME IN A BAD MOOD! DO YOU REALLY EXPECT ME TO RECORD _LIKE THIS_?"

"URGH, FINE! WHATEVER!"

There was the sound of a door slamming, then someone stomping across the room. Now the polished door to their right opened, and a boy with a thunderous expression stormed out. Oliver stared at him. His blonde hair was in a ponytail at the back of his head, but it was mussed up and messy, as if he had only just gotten out of bed. He had bright blue eyes, and he was wearing long track pants and a thick baggy jumper. He scowled when he saw Gakupo, and then looked possibly livid when he saw Oliver.

"Who the fuck is that?" he snapped, pointing a finger at Oliver.

His voice sounded a little nasally and blocked up, and Oliver frowned concernedly.

"Len," Gakupo said rather calmly. "This is Oliver,"

Len glared at Oliver, and the latter shrank back on impulse.

"H-hello," he forced out.

Len sneered.

"What happened, did you find a little doll lying on the pavement?" he scoffed.

"Actually, yes." Gakupo said, pinching Oliver's cheek. "He is quite a cute little doll, isn't he? I knew you would notice."

At this, Len's face turned red with anger.

"FUCKING ARSEHOLE!" he screamed, and then turned back around and slammed shut the door he had just opened, leaving an eerie silence and a very shocked Oliver.

Gakupo patted Oliver on the shoulder.

"Len's a bit sick and he was suppose to record a song today," he explained.

Oliver nodded dumbly, still staring after the furious boy. Gakupo didn't seem affected by it at all; instead he led Oliver to a door on the other side of the hall and opened it, revealing a huge recreation room. Oliver's mouth fell open afresh, Len forgotten in the new splendor of this room. Unlike the room Len had stormed out of, and the entry hall, this one was strewn with couches; a television sat against the wall with a huge shelf of video games on either side; and a few arcade games lined the other walls, along with air hockey and table tennis. Gakupo chuckled at Oliver's wide eyes and plopped himself down on a couch.

"You can sit too, you know." He said.

Oliver cautiously sat down on the couch that looked like it would show the least amount of dirt.

"So," Gakupo said, putting his hands behind his head and settling back against the couch. "How did you end up crying on the sidewalk?"


	3. Chapter 3

Oliver took a deep breath, and then began to tell his tale.

"When I was small my parents abandoned me," he began. "I was two years old, and the next person who picked me up was a nun. She took me back to the convent and took care of me. I learn about religion, but I never really liked it. I used to throw tantrums every time I had to go to church. The nuns would scold me, and punish me." He held out his bandaged arms. "I ran away when I was five, but they never sent anyone out to look for me."

He sighed. "I was better off away from the convent. For a few years I wandered around in the robes the nuns gave me, claiming to be collecting food for the poor, but really I ate the food. When the robes got too small and they started falling apart I went through the charity bins and found this,"

He plucked at the shabby sailor's outfit he was wearing. "I managed to scavenge after that, but by then I was running off the bare minimum.

"Eventually I saw an ad for a spot down at the docks, and…"

His voice cracked, and he swallowed past the lump in his throat. "And I was going down to give myself up when you found me."

Gakupo sat in silence for a few minutes. Oliver watched him nervously, wondering if he was going to be thrown out again. Then he heard a loud snore. Gakupo had fallen asleep. Oliver twisted his hands in his lap. Suddenly a loud voice ripped through the silence.

"GAKUPO! WAKE UP!"

Oliver jumped, and Gakupo leapt to his feet.

"Huh? What? I'm a Samurai! Don't mess with- oh, it's you, Meiko!"

A woman with short brown hair and ruby coloured eyes marched into the room, a bottle of sake in one hand. Oliver stared. She was wearing a bright red tracksuit, and looked absolutely livid.

"WHAT DO YOU THINK YOU ARE DOING?" she shouted. "I HEARD THAT BOY'S STORY, AND IT IS ABSOLUTELY MISERABLE! WHAT ARE YOU DOING FALLING ASLEEP IN THE MIDDLE OF IT?"

Gakupo gulped, and then unstuck his throat. Apparently looking for a distraction, he glanced at his watch.

"Oh, Meiko!" he exclaimed. "It's dinner time!"

Meiko did not relinquish her hold on Gakupo's shirt.

"What about the boy?"

"M-my name's Oliver," Oliver piped up nervously.

Meiko shot him a smile.

"I'm Meiko." She said, and then turned a glare on Gakupo.

The latter waved his hand.

"He can stay here, can't he?" he said airily.

Meiko looked again at Oliver. Oliver looked on nervously, twisting his hands again. Meiko's scowl softened.

"He'd better not take my sake!" she said to Gakupo, then released him. Gakupo stood, smoothing his shirt back into place, then smiled at Oliver.

"Come on, I'll show you where the dining room is." He said, and he led the boy through a door and into an enormous room. Meiko followed them in, and then smirked at Oliver's expression. The floors were polished boards, the walls painted cream and two gold chandeliers dangling from the ceiling. The candles in the chandeliers glowed softly even though there was still daylight filtering through the tall windows. The boy's eyes were so wide they looked as if they would fall out of his head were they to get any wider. Gakupo tapped Oliver on the shoulder, pulling him out of his daze.

"Huh?" Oliver said, looking up.

Gakupo chuckled and steered the boy towards the table. Then he took a deep breath.

"Dinner is ready!" he yelled.

No one answered. Gakupo tried again, but like before, there was no response. As Gakupo breathed again to try once more, Meiko sighed in frustration and pushed him aside. Filling her lungs, she tilted her head back.

"DINNER IS READY, YOU LAZY ASSES!" she roared.

Poor Oliver jumped in shock, even Gakupo flinching slightly. There was suddenly a thundering of footsteps above them, and a door to their left swung open. Through the door came an odd assortment of people. The first to enter was a woman with long pink hair tied up in a ponytail and bright blue eyes. The second was a man, about the same height at Gakupo, with rich ocean blue hair and a blue scarf. The third to enter was Len, and a girl who looked so alike to him that she could only be his sister. Oliver hid behind Meiko when Len came in. The girl looked just as stormy, but she brightened when she saw Oliver.

Everyone seated themselves at the table, save for the woman with pink hair, and Len's sister, who walked over to Oliver.

"Hi," she said. "I'm Rin."

She looked expectantly at Oliver.

"I'm Oliver." Said Oliver.

Rin smiled. Oliver couldn't help but smile back; she seemed so open and friendly. To his relief, she didn't question him.

"Come on, you can sit next to me!" she said, taking his hand.

Oliver followed her meekly, glancing around at all the others who were looking curiously down at him. Out of the corner of his eye he saw Len glaring at him. But... _I could swear he's blushing…_ Oliver thought.

He didn't dare look directly at Len, so he couldn't be sure. Rin, however, glanced over at her brother. Her eyes homed in on his slightly pink cheeks. Her gaze swung across the room to the source of his glare, to Oliver, who was staring at the floor. She searched his face carefully.

"Aha!"

"Huh?" Oliver said, looking up.

Rin pointed a triumphant finger at Oliver.

"A blush!" she crowed.

Oliver frowned and put his hands over his cheeks, hiding the faint blush. Rin looked between Len and Oliver, her excitement growing. She jumped up and down, clapping her hands.

"My yaoi senses are tingling!" she squealed.

She raced over to Gakupo and yanked on his arm, then whispered in his ear for a bit. Oliver watched, twisting his hands in his outfit again. Gakupo's eyes widened, and he looked from Len to Oliver and back again, and then gave a whoop. He walked over to Oliver.

"Why don't you go take a seat?" he said, pushing the boy towards the table.

Rin vaulted into a seat and patted the one next to her. Oliver stared at the chair. He gulped. It was between Rin and Len.


	4. Chapter 4

**Hey guys, sorry I haven't added anything in so long! My laptop was taken off me for three days… and I'm sick :( Anyway, enjoy the story!**

**Len: Woah woah woah, why do I have to sit next to him?**

**Choco: Because I said so.**

**Oliver: C-Choco, are you sure this is a good idea?  
Choco: *****sigh* you guys had better stop arguing or I'll make Rin punish you both!**

**Rin: *evil smile* **

**Oliver &amp; Len: *gulp* Okay.**

**Choco: Humph. Now, where was I?**

_It's no big deal. It's just a chair._

Oliver swallowed hard and walked hesitantly forward. He could feel Len's glare burning into him even as he stared at the floor. He reached the chair and sat down, keeping his eyes locked on his knees. He heard Len scoff, and then talk started. Under cover of the chatter, Oliver lifted his gaze to peek at the other people. His stomach dropped. They were all looking at him.

Rin nudged him.

"Tell them your name," she whispered.

"Um… hello," Oliver said. "My name's Oliver."

There was a sudden burst of talk. All the girls simultaneously 'aww'ed and all the guys began talking intensely. Then the woman with long pink hair stood up.

"Everyone clam down!" she said. "Can you not see the poor boy is terrified?"

Oliver tried to look less scared.

Then they began to introduce themselves. The woman with pink haired was Luka; the man with ocean blue hair was Kaito, and Oliver noticed how he lent towards Gakupo and found ways of subtly touching him. There was also Miku, Teto, and Gumi. Len sighed loudly and turned back to his food.

This turned the young boy's attention to the meal. He frowned at it. He snuck a look at Rin, but she was talking intensely with the girl next to her – Miku - and didn't notice. Oliver's eyes went back to the food in front of him. There was sushi, and other Japanese foods that Oliver had absolutely no experience with whatsoever. Oliver gulped and stared at it, then glanced to the side again. His eye widened just a little but more. Len was staring straight at him.

The older boy looked down at the younger one curiously, watching his reaction to the food. He couldn't help staring. As soon as the boy looked back at him, Len gave a start and turned back to his food with a scowl. He sniffled, and picked up his chopsticks, then snuck another glance at Oliver. Said boy was staring mistrustfully at the sushi nearest to him. Len sighed and wiped his nose, then leaned over and grabbed some sushi for the other boy.

"Open your mouth." He said.

Oliver's eyes widened even more and he began to stutter. Len sighed and shushed him by putting a bit of sushi in his mouth.

"Mmph!" Oliver said through the food.

Len couldn't help but smile at the boy's reaction. He leaned back, suddenly realizing that he was inches away from Oliver. Oliver chewed for a moment, then smiled.

"It's good!" he said.

Len smiled back, his cheeks slightly pink.

"I'm glad you think so." He said.

Oliver beamed, then opened his mouth for more. Len blushed more intensely, but shrugged and fed him a bit more sushi. Soon the two were chatting like close friends. There were not however, aware of the many pairs of eyes on them as they talked.


	5. Chapter 5

**Len x Oliver Fan Fiction – Chapter 5 (?)**

The group of vocaloids moved out of the dining room and into the rec room, still giggling and talking intensely about Len and his behavior towards Oliver. Len himself slouched at the back of the group, hands in the pockets of his baggy track pants and sniffling now and then. Oliver looked back at him concernedly as he was shepherded through the room. Kaito and Gakupo stood on either side of the smaller boy, talking in low voices and giggling now and then, throwing knowing glances at Len as they did.

Len frowned in thought as they each settled themselves on various mismatched couches. Len went to the back of the room and flopped down onto a small but squashy and comfortable couch. He watched as Kaito and Gakupo began arguing under their breath over Oliver's head, the latter looking from one to the other like he was watching a tennis match.

Len chuckled and unconsciously focused on the boy. He cursed himself for being so rude when he had first laid eyes on him. At the time he had had a pounding headache, and was in the middle of a fight with Rin. In fact his head was still throbbing. Len winced and rubbed his temple, coming back to reality when a squeal then a yell came from Oliver as he was scooped up and dumped onto the couch next to Len, practically landing on the vocaloid's lap. Len blushed, and Oliver sat up laughing, but his face was just as red.

The boy seemed to have been easily accepted into the vocaloid's little 'family'. The thought made Len smile. Oliver, seeing the older boy's expression grinned at him. Len's smile widened and he closed his eyes and grinned back, the blush still painting his cheeks. Slowly he became aware of the silence, and they both looked around. Kaito and Gakupo were grinning smugly; Luka was smiling gently at the two of them; Meiko was smirking, the ever-present bottle of sake in her hand momentarily forgotten; Rin and Miku were red in the face from silent fangirling.

Len huffed, annoyed. He glanced over at Oliver, and burst out laughing. Said boy was scowling at the other vocaloids, his whole face red as a tomato. Len abandoned his complaining and looked around.

"I'm bored," he announced. "Let's do something before we go to bed."

The others looked at each other thoughtfully. Rin smiled triumphantly.

"We could play spin the bottle," she piped up.

This suggestion was followed by a squeal from Miku. Oliver wrinkled his nose.

"What's 'Spin the Bottle'?" he asked.

Len almost face-palmed. He groaned internally, his cheeks, not for the first time that night, turning red. His headache flared up again, and Len rubbed his temple again. Oliver noticed.

"Len, are you okay?" he asked, frowning at the older blonde.

Len forced a smile.

"Yeah," he said.

Oliver scowled and got up on his hands and knees, putting his face up close to Len's.

"No you're not," he shot back.

Len gulped and leaned backwards a bit his cheeks burning.

"Spin the Bottle is a game where you spin a bottle and kiss whoever it lands on." He said to try and distract the boy. Slowly Oliver processed this, and his face turned red as beetroot. The others, who had been watching this exchange, laughed at the sailor boy's reaction, and Oliver sat back, his cheeks glowing and his scowl directed at his lap.

"Let's just watch a movie," Len said.

Oliver pounced on the idea gratefully.

"Yeah, let's do that!" he said, failing to mask his desperation.

"Okay," Miku giggled. "Let's watch a romance!"

"NO." came from all the males in the room.

Rin squealed.

"I think I have a yaoi movie somewhere!" she said.

To Len and Oliver's relief, Meiko stepped up.

"Come on, let's not embarrass the lovebirds yet." She said. "We'll watch a horror movie."

Meiko put the DVD in, and all eyes turned to the TV. Five minutes in however, Oliver let out a yelp and grabbed Len's arm. A second later he let go again, realizing what he did. Soon however he was clinging on again as huge, growling monsters crawled across the screen. The main character screamed, and Oliver screamed too, squeezing Len's arm so tightly Len began to lose the feeling in his fingers.

"Don't go in, baka!" he yelled at the screen, shaking Len's arm with frustration.

"Argh!" he yelped, as the character was messily decapitated. "If you want to stay alive in a monster crisis you don't go running _straight into the lair of the f***ing boss!_"

Len chuckled. Oliver continued to yell at the TV, shaking Len's arm as he ranted. By the end of the movie Oliver had a hoarse voice and was breathing heavily, and Len was laughing so hard he might as well have been watching a comedy. Luka smiled at the spectacle, and Rin and Miku squealed.

"My yaoi senses were right!" Rin cried, hugging Miku in her excitement.

Luka stood and switched the horror for a romcom. Gakupo and Kaito, wisely in Len's opinion, left the room abruptly with a hurried 'goodnight'. Len moved to get up too, but suddenly felt a weight sag against his shoulder. Looking down, Len saw Oliver's sailor hatted head resting on his shoulder, the boy's single golden eye closed and his chest rising and falling gently.

Looking around, Len saw that the girls were too interested in the movie to pay the slightest attention to him and the sleeping boy on his shoulder. Good. Len turned to the side and, carefully, slid his hands under Oliver and lifted him up off the couch. Once he was comfortable Len walked quietly from the room, Oliver in his arms, and up the stairs to the line of colorful bedroom doors. Here he paused. They had forgotten to discuss where the boy would sleep. Len sighed as he scanned the doors: blue; purple; green; pink; red, and two yellow. The four guest rooms were being repainted, but for what Len didn't know. He sighed. Slowly he walked down the hall, careful not to jolt Oliver, and somehow managed to open the first yellow door without dropping the boy. Slipping though the gap, he nudged the door shut with his foot, and then made his way over to the bed in the middle of the far wall. Gently he lowered Oliver onto it. As he let the boy go, the sailor's hat the boy was wearing fell of onto the pillow, allowing his light golden hair to flop into his eyes. Hesitantly, Len reached out a hand and ran his fingers through the boy's hair. Despite being soft and silky, almost immediately Len encountered a knot.

_Oh yeah, he's a street boy isn't he?_ Len thought, absently combing Oliver's hair with his fingers.

With a sigh he stood and took off his shirt, throwing it into the corner of the room, then taking off his track pants and throwing them in the same direction. Left in his boxers he grabbed a pair of pajama pants and puled them on, the tried to decide where to sleep.

_I could sleep with-_ Len stopped himself there. Instead he turned his back on Oliver and walked towards his couch. A small cough came from behind him. Len reeled around and was at Oliver's side in a second. He was still asleep. Len sighed. Now it was even harder to turn around. He glanced at the clock, and stared. He had been standing there gawking at Oliver for a full twenty minutes.


	6. I'M SORRY DON'T MURDER ME

**AYE GUYS! PLEASE DON'T MURDER ME, THIS ISN'T AN UPDATE EVEN THOUGH IT'S BEEN FOREVER! I got a new laptop so I lost all my stuff, which basically means that for now I'm screwed. Not in that way. Get your minds out of the gutters, children! Hehe, anyway, I wanna say massive thank you to Zhe Mildly Confused Pasta, and ****Moonhawk88903 for their reviews and awesome stories. **

**Okay, I'll try and update ASAP but school (blegh) started, and now I have like 5 assignments due within the next three weeks so basically I'm freaking out. Anyone who knows how to write an essay, kudos to you. **

**Kay, imma go before you kill me, BYEBYE!**


End file.
